Kevin Gray
|full name = Kevin Jacob Gray |age = 27 |birthdate = 19 June 1975 |gift = Change his body into any material he's touching |mark = Glasgow grin; bright yellow |occupation = Bodyguard (former) Government Agent (Canada) |affiliations = Harmonics School for the Gifted Canadian Government |family = *Alexander Ford (father) *Hannah Gray (mother) *Steven Gray (grandfather) *Linda Gray (grandmother) |nationality = Canadian |face claim = Henry Cavill}} Kevin Gray is a former student of Harmonics School for the Gifted and current agent for the Canadian government. Background Kevin's mother was a prostitute who didn't spend enough money on contraception and got pregnant by an unknown client. When she died in childbirth, her parents were left to raise the child. Other than this rocky start, Kevin's childhood was not unhappy. While money was tight, his grandparents were extremely caring, and would do anything to keep him safe and happy. When Kevin was 13, burglars broke into their home at night and held his family at gunpoint. Scared, angry and not sure what to do, Kevin did not cooperate to the burglars' satisfaction, so one attempted to shoot him. Without knowing what he was doing, Kevin turned into the same metal as the watch he was wearing, the bullets ricocheted, and they hit his grandparents. After this incident, Kevin bounced around the foster system for a year before the government's Department of Gifted Affairs tracked him down and secured him a spot at Harmonics. Time at Harmonics Kevin's time at Harmonics was happy and uneventful save for his meeting with Ethan Craft. He studied History, French, Geography and Sociology (and spent a fair amount of time being tutored in the first two by Ethan), followed by A Levels in History, French, Sociology and Psychology, dropping History for his final year at Harmonics. He passed his tests by a modest margin. Where he really excelled, however, was in physical pursuits, dominating the competition when it came to anything from hockey to wrestling. After Harmonics Just before graduation, Kevin applied to be the new PE coach at Harmonics, as Esther Mode had been picked up to work for the government. The powers that be rejected him, however, on the official grounds that he didn't have the necessary qualifications and the unofficial grounds that they didn't trust the powerhouse that he and Ethan made together, with most of the hesitation in regards to Ethan's volatility. Not wanting Ethan to know the role he played in his orders to leave campus after graduation, Kevin led Ethan to believe that he'd had his heart set on going on to work in the outside world. Kevin attempted to stay in contact, but Ethan's anger over being abandoned meant communication was strained and sparse at first. Ethan somehow found out what happened, however, and correspondence has slowly picked back up. After four years working as a bodyguard, Kevin was picked up by the Canadian Government to work in their Ministry of Gifted Affairs. This year, he is slated to begin collaborative work with the British counterpart, which will give him the opportunity to visit Harmonics again. Gift Kevin can turn into a living version of any material as long as he's touching it. By living version, I mean that he is able to move and function as normal, and doesn't have to worry about the structural integrity of turning into, say, wool. He keeps in ingot of steel around his neck that Ethan gave him at all times so he'll have metal to turn into in an emergency. His connection to Operation Harmonics is through his father, Alexander Ford. A member of one of the last batches of children to be administered the serum, Alexander developed the ability to grow fangs and use them to administer a paralytic poison. Frankly, he was a creepy old man when he slept with Kevin's mother, but that's neither here nor there. Personality and Mannerisms Kevin is one of those people who comes across as being cool and collected, but who in actuality is very shy and only talks openly with those he's comfortable with, and it takes him a while to reach that point. His default posture is very relaxed yet formal, with his hands clasped behind his back and feet slightly spread. He becomes restless easily, however, and will fiddle with anything at hand. He only ever fiddles with his necklace if he's nervous and uncomfortable, however. Relationships Kevin's relationship with his grandparents was strong, and he still thinks about them and their deaths regularly. His relationship with Ethan is complicated, and basically boils down to the fact that he's head over heels in love with Ethan, suspects Ethan reciprocates, but also knows that Ethan is even more insecure than he is and isn't ready to admit he's in love yet. So, he goes along with Ethan's delusion that their relationship is purely non-serious and bides his time for Ethan to figure out what's up. Every now and then, he finds himself wistfully looking at rings. Family Tree Trivia *He loves wearing suits for his job because he never owned one as a child. Tropes Headcanon This is where everyone else can share headcanons, AU ideas, whatever they feel like. Category:Gifted Category:Former Harmonics Students Category:Background Character